Is that a yes?
by SincerelyYourSecret
Summary: Sebastian has always wanted Blaine, right? Rated T for language


**A/N: No clue where this came from but it take place before Blaine cheats on Kurt. This story is kind of Blaine bashing so anyone who likes Blaine, I am sorry. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the other things that are recognized. **

I was finally feeling like the Warblers were starting to like me again, I no longer felt like an Outsider. Every day I heard the whispers, people talking trash about me, the giggles and the pointing. I was disgusted with myself, they way I handled problems probably wasn't the best but I can't change what I did in the past. People just don't understand, they go back home and have both or at least one parent home to ask them how school was going and other mindless chit-chat but not me, no my parents couldn't be bothered with something so trivial. I make them sound like bad people but they really aren't, it's just that my dad Christopher Smythe is a successful lawyer who is always traveling but he does try to be a good dad. He took the news of my sexuality really well and didn't let it make things awkward; he just kept acting like he always did. My mom is a whole different story, Marcella Lefebvre still lived in Paris with my horrid step-father Phillip Lefebvre who can't stand children so as soon as him and my mom were married he made sure my mom thought it was great idea to ship me and sister Sophia back to Ohio with our heart-broken father who had not had us live with him for more than the occasional month long visit but usually we would all just all go on a vacation with each other. My mom is a fashion designer/ boutique owner and is always busy and Phillip is an "artist" which means he just spends my mom's money all day saying he is looking for inspiration. So yea, my parents really aren't there but I guess it isn't so bad considering I am usually at Dalton and my sister goes to Crawford Country Day. But back to how things are going at Dalton, the guys have semi forgiven me for what I did last year to Blaine and given my leader status to Hunter was probably a really good idea considering I don't do power well. Hunter Clarington has helped me a lot this year and if it weren't for him I would probably still be hated be everyone. He helped me rebuild myself; I don't go to Scandals anymore or sleep around. Actually sense Hunter became my best friend as well as my roommate I have not slept with anyone. He swears he isn't "even remotely bi-curious" but none of us believe him though we don't tell him that. Anyway so with hanging out with Hunter he got me to hang out with the Warbler and after apologizing millions of times they have finally been less hostile toward me. That is why right now I am sitting in the Senor Commons watching the Avengers, again. It must have been Nick and Jeff's pick; they are probably the guys that I am closest to after Hunter. Nick and Jeff forgave me after I broke down at the end of the year last year and started crying. I told them everything, from my family to what happened with ex-boyfriend Octavian. Now the four of us hung out all the time and with that comes watching super hero movies like no other, Hunter's favorite is Captain America which we all could have guessed, Jeff's is Ironman, Nick's is Thor and sadly even I have a favorite but mine isn't an Avenger. The guys made me sit through all of the Batman movies, like even the old ones, and I kind of fell in love. Yes the great Sebastian Smythe's favorite super hero is Batman.

"Hey Seb? Are you going to answer your phone?" Hunter's voice broke through all of my day dreaming.

"Uh yea." I said reaching for where it laid on the coffee table that was holding up Hunter's feet. I hadn't even notice it was ringing. I gave the caller idea a quick glance and froze. Blaine Anderson was calling me, why would he be calling me?"

"Hey killer," I said nonchalantly.

"Hey Sebastian," he said, his voice used to give me butterflies but now they really didn't. Maybe I finally got it through my head that I was never going to get him. "I can talk to you about anything right?"

"Yea Blaine, you can talk to me about anything."

"Cool," he said with a sigh. "Okay so Kurt and I have been drifting apart and it's really distressing me." Oh yeah he wants to talk about his stupid boyfriend who gives gays a bad name.

"I'm sorry killer." I said with fake sympathy.

"I'll live I guess, I was actually calling you for another."

"Oh yea, what would that be?" I asked distracted, Hunter was stretching his arms up showing just a sliver of his sexy stomach muscles. As Hunter's roommate I have seen him without a shirt numerous times but it doesn't matter how many times I do. I have caught myself staring at Hunter a lot more lately, he is very attractive and I mean how could you not like him? But he is straight so seeing him in different stages of being clothed is all I am ever going to get.

"Well I was wonder, it's silly really, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere? We could see what would have happened if I let myself have you all those months ago." Blaine says and I swear I stop breathing.

"What-what are you talking about?" I ask stuttering, I never stutter and Hunter seemed to notice because he looked concerned, actually a lot of the Warblers that were present looked pretty concerned.

"Oh come on Sebastian. You are like the king of sexual innuendos. How do I put this simply? I want to sleep with you." He says obviously trying to sound seductive.

"Wait hold on. You are telling me that just because you and Hummel are having relationship issue you are going to call me up and ask me to come sleep with you?" Everyone is the room's jaws dropped and they were all staring at me.

"Yea, is there a problem with that?"

"I am not some booty call Anderson." I yelled into the phone.

"Please Sebastian that is all you are good for." By then Hunter was sitting closer to me and heard what Blaine said, he seemed like he was going to through a fit and this one bigger than his Splenda fit and he really doesn't like Splenda. He ripped the phone out my hand and started talking to Blaine in his very scary, calm voice.

"If you can ever talk to Sebastian like that I will end you. Do you understand that?"Hunter said. "Sebastian is not some slut that you can just call up and use. He is a human being and deserves to be treated as one. Never call him again."

"Who do you think you are?" Hunter had put Blaine on speaker so we could all hear what he was saying. Hunter shot us a sweet smile and replied quite simply.

"I'm his boyfriend and I really don't like it when other people try to hit on my guy." His eyes were a really soft blue and looked so sincere. That is what scared me the most, what if he was just saying this to Blaine. Blaine just started laughing and Hunter just hung up on him.

"So I was wondering when the two of you were going to start dating." Jeff said with a smile.

"Well it isn't official," Hunter said. "I am still waiting for Sebastian to say yes."

"Is this your way of asking me out?" I asked. Hunter just nodded and bit lip looking really nervous. Instead of answering him I lunged at him and attached my mouth to his. Hunter smiled into the kiss and pulled back a little resting his forehead on mine.

"Is that a yes?"  
"What do you think?"


End file.
